1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packs suitable for housing liquid and/or solid-liquid contents. The invention relates particularly to packs which are destined to operate in ovens utilising a combination of microwave, conventional heat and forced air technology for rapidly cooking the food products for the convenience of the customer. The invention has particular applications in packs which contain one or more absorber pads such as that of PCT/GB03/03641.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of packs which operate in combination ovens using microwave and conventional heat, the range of suitable materials to withstand high temperatures typically in excess of 240 whilst not being hazardous to microwaves is limited. For example, aluminium foil containers such as those commonly employed in drink cartons are not suitable for microwave usage and will also not withstand other high temperatures.
Furthermore, conventional plastic packaging which are now widely used as microwavable packs are not suitable for combination oven operation.